The invention is directed to a snap fastening for fixing a thin wall, such as a housing wall, door leaf, shutter, or the like, which is provided with an opening, to a wall support such as a housing frame, door frame, wall opening edge, or the like, with a base part that can be arranged at the wall support in the opening, with a head part which extends away from this base part and which has a diameter that first increases and then decreases again in its longitudinal section from the end of the head in direction of the base part, and which head part is a male plug-in part which, by overcoming a spring force acting radially outward in direction of the diameter, can be received by an undercut female plug-in part that is formed or carried by the opening of the thin wall.